


An Acquired Taste

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2018 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: HELLO I AM BACK IN THE PIT, M/M, Music, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Rei has acquired a rather unexpected taste in music.





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reigisa Week! Can you believe that Free! came out four and a half years ago? And I'm still writing fic for these two swimming nerds. I'm glad we have this week to celebrate, especially with season three (!!!) just around the corner.  
> This fic started off as something completely different to how it ended up, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Written for [Reigisa Week 2018](http://reigisaweek.tumblr.com), Day One: Music.

Music is limitless. Just by pressing their fingers against taut strings and drawing a bow against them, people can coax beautiful melodies into the air. Slow, warm tones reverberate through the air, and the temperature seems to rise just from experiencing them. Ordinary students can play music composed by the greatest minds of centuries far past, and can experience the music which will shape the future as he lives in the present. There are endless possibilities in music, and Rei loves that.

However, his taste in music differs from the taste which is expected of him, as someone with a high regard for logic and traditional music. Though he cherishes Chopin and loves Liszt, somehow over the years he’s managed to acquire a taste for music which, a year ago, he’d rather die than admit he enjoys listening to.

J-pop.

Maybe his mother left the radio on at home too often, maybe his female classmates sang the songs too frequently, or maybe he just never wanted to believe it possible to enjoy it, but somehow he’s fallen in love with the catchy, cheesy electronic beats of J-pop idols. In fact, he sometimes catches himself singing the songs that he has secretly downloaded to his phone, which he always makes sure nobody can see his phone before selecting to listen to, earphones turned to the lowest possible volume. The fact that he even knows the lyrics at all is a dead giveaway, of course, which is why he cuts himself off before anyone can hear him sing.

But he can’t deny his affection for the music. Though he hates that he likes it, he knows there is no point in beating himself up over his own interests. In the end, so long as he enjoys what he’s listening to, surely that is the most important thing.

That isn’t to say it’s not embarrassing when he absentmindedly sings the recent release of a song by a well-known female idol in the changing rooms one day, not realising anyone can hear him until he turns to see Nagisa standing in the doorway, a hand covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Rei flares up in embarrassment. “N-Nagisa-kun! This isn’t-”

Nagisa can no longer contain it. He falls over with laughter, arms wrapping around his stomach as if to contain it from bursting with it. One of his hands pulls away to hold onto his knee for support, and his face flushes the most glorious red.

Although Rei is embarrassed, he can’t help but notice these things. It only makes his face burn brighter.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa says between panted breathes, “I can’t believe- oh my god-” Laughter cuts his sentences short, and he doubles over again, blond hair scattering around his face.

“Please stop laughing, Nagisa-kun,” Rei winces, glancing at the doorway. It doesn’t look like the other members of the swim club have noticed Nagisa’s laughter yet, but it’s only a matter of time, now.

Nagisa tries, bless him, but he’s still giggling even when he manages to stand up, with the wall supporting his weight. “Sorry Rei-chan, it’s just- Seeing you singing Kyary Pamyu Pamyu-”

Halfway through the artist’s name, he dissolves into laughter again, and it’s all Rei can do to dart forward and try to hush him without making contact, because he doesn’t want to invade Nagisa’s personal space, despite how often Nagisa does it to him.

“It’s really not that funny,” he says in an unimpressed tone, but Nagisa’s unimpeded laughter says otherwise.

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, beaming brightly though his laughter has passed. “Your secret is safe with me. But only if you promise you’ll sing that at karaoke next time, okay?”

Rei gives him a withering look, but Nagisa ignores it and keeps smiling. In the end, Rei has no choice to concede.

“Fine.”

Still grinning, Nagisa pushes onto his tiptoes and places a chaste kiss on Rei’s cheek. “Thanks, Rei-chan! You’re the best!”

“D-don’t do that here, what if someone walks in?!”

Nagisa’s expression becomes more mischievous, a glint appearing in burgundy eyes. “They’ll have a new appreciation for J-pop, probably. It brings people together, y’know?”

And, although Rei sighs in exasperation, he can’t help but watch with an expression of endearment as Nagisa leaves the changing rooms once more, humming the song Rei had been singing only moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr | [@randomwriter57](http://twitter.com/randomwriter57) on twitter!


End file.
